LC and LB friend forever
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: I'm gonna tell you about me and my best friend and how we grew up, right until the point where I passed on. Please enjoy also this will only be a one shot unless asked for more! and don't worry Growing up with the Avatar has more on my life you'll have to wait and see though!


**LC, LEE & LB, LINNY**

Hi, my name is Ching, Lee Ching. And this story tells about me and my best friend Lin Beifong. Like the time we... Wait I'm getting ahead of myself I'll tell you every thing I remember about our times together.

* * *

When I was 3 :the first time I recall meeting Lin Beifong

* * *

I Jumped up and down in my seat as my mother Katara made sweet rolls for dinner. "Mommy do you know when uncle Socks is coming here?" I asked, my uncle was one of the most funnest people I knew. "No, But your father does, maybe you should ask him." She said but I was already outside.

I stared up at the tall Yucca tree, I knew it grew right outside his study. "Whelp time to try to do this Lee, No problem your one of the only airbenders. Piece of cake." I said as I began scaling the tree, I leapt from tree branch to the roof on the Air temple I called home. "Phew..." I panted as I rolled into the window of my fathers study. "Ok note to self, Practice climbing that tree some more." "Lee what are you doing here?" My father Aang the avatar and currently the only airbender. But my brother and I ran the chance of being one as well. "When is Uncle Socks coming?!" I said with a huge grin. "He should be here right about now... Wait how did you get up here?" My dad asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders and pointed at the tree out his window. "Can you show me?" "Of course I can daddy!" I said with a smile as I started climbing out of the window. "Wow you did this on your own Lemur?" Daddy asked as we climbed down a bit slower than when I went up. "Yep It's easier then trying to pick the lock on your door." I said with a smile but my father just gave me shocked look. "Wait you picked my lock... Better question, _who_ taught you to pick locks?!" "Bumi did." I shrugged it was something commonly said about him.

"UNCLE SOKKA[SOCKS]!" Me and my sibling minus Tenzin yelled giving him a hug. "KIDS!" He yelled embracing us. "Come on Baby girl, It's ok." "Huh? Who's she Uncle Socks?" I asked wiggling out of the platypus-bear-hug and looking over his shoulder.

"That's your cousin-" He began but Kya interrupted him. "LIN!" She said giving her a hug. "Hi... Kya... Can't... Breathe!" She gasped through Kya's tight hug. "Ooops Sorry Lin..." Kya said before grabbing Bumi and Rio my older brothers and running off. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Lin whined as my uncle walked away. "I have to go check on the bison, why don't you show her around Lemur?" My father suggested but before either of us could protest he walked away.

"Sooo, What do you wanna see?" I asked Lin. "Dunno I guess show me around." Lin said with a shrug.

We had been walking around the island for a while I had showed her most of the stuff near the beach. Like the Sky bison caves, and the cliffs, and the beach. "Sooo Which one of the Twickletoes' elemental kids are you Lee?" Lin asked me, I hummed in thought before answering. "Well I'm the youngest daughter, I don't know what kind of bender I am, But I'm not the baby Zinny is the baby, but don't tell Tenzin I called him that in front of someone. And that kinda sums it up...!" I said with a grin.

Our stomachs sounded off and I grabbed her hand and we ran off to the temple for a snack.

"Hi mommy! Can we have a snack?!" I asked hoping on one of the bar stools near the counter. "Sure how does sweet buns sound?" My mom said reaching in one of the cabarets. "Ooooo! yes please!" Lin and I said at the same time. We broke out in laughter.

Lin had to stay over so we hung out a lot!

"Come on Lin!" I yelled at her. "Ok, Ok! Jeesh Lee." Lin grumbled. We ran out onto the beach and I led her to a cave hidden by vines. "Woah, cool!" Lin said looking around the large cavern. "I found it a while ago that's why all this stuff is here." I said pointing to the pillows, toys and blankets that littered the cave. "Nice! wait am I the first person to see this place 'cause this doesn't look like something Tenzin would take part in." Lin said walking around the space. "Yeah, This is my place!" I said proudly. "Wait so if this is you alone place, why bring me here?" She asked looking puzzled. "Because I trust you." I said sheepishly and then continued. "And well I wanted to know if you want to... Be.. You... Know..." I began but Lin brought me into a hug. "Friends?" She asked, I was stunned by the hug but returned it and agreed. "Friends, You know we almost have the same initials, except Mine are LC, and your are LB." I said after we broke the hug.

"So now what LC Lee?" Lin asked after a while. I just smiled and looked out side to see the sun setting. "Well LB Linny let's go get dinner, I'm starved!" I said. We raced back to the house laughing and playing the whole way.

* * *

When we were 7 : I bent something! But did I break something else?

* * *

I raced into the back yard of my aunt Toph and Uncle Socks yard. Even though my uncles name was Sokka I always called him 'Socks'.

I held the wooden sword tight in my hand as Buma came at me and my brother Bumi. I rolled under them as they collided. "HA!" I said as my best friend and I clashed with one another. "Give up Beifong!" I said pushing against her blade with all I had. "No you give up LC!" She said as she bent my metal helmet around my face. "Hey!" I yelled as she put earth around my feet. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" I yelled trying to pry the head gear from my face.

I sunk my hands into the metal and broke the earth with my feet! The metal flung away from my face, and the earth crumbled into dust.

"Lee you just-" Buma began but was cut off by my aunt Toph. "EARTH AND METAL BENT! WAY TO GO AIRHEAD!" She yelled pulling me into a tight hug.

When we got back to Air temple Island that night I was bouncing off the wall. Not only could I bend but I metal bent! Yeah I wasn't the airbender my dad wanted but Tenzin could so at least one of his kids could.

"Hey daddy guess what!?" I said after running inside the meditation pavilion interrupting his and Ten-ten's meditation. "Ugh, What Lemur?" My father asked trying not to get agitated. "I can Bend!" I squealed jumping up an down. "Wait you air bent that's wonderful Lee!" My father said picking me up and spinning me. "Umm no...I earth and metal bend." I mumbled after he put me down but he ran off to go get me airbender clothing and a glider.

"UGH! HE NEVER LISTENS I CAN'T AIRBEND! I AM AN EARTH AND METAL BENDER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs bending, earth around me and crying. When your a daughter of the avatar and he's one of the last airbenders not being one is almost a disgrace.

I stayed there for hours, Kya came and sat outside of it and talked to me but I never said anything back. She finally left but Lin came and bent a secret message to me in the earth. 'egg meat air' or 'meet me in the cave'.

I un-bent the earth around me and ran down to our cave. "You ok LC?" Lin asked me after I entered. "Ugh no, daddy thinks I'm an air bender!" I groaned.

We went home in the morning but it was still hard for me, my father to say the least seemed disappointed in me but I tried to pay no mind to it.

* * *

When I was (supposed to be my ninth Bday) 9 : Birthday Basher

* * *

I raced into the kitchen with a huge grin. "Guess what today is?!" I said but no one paid me much mind.

"Mom you have to know what today is?" I asked my mother my grin diminishing quickly. "No what is today dear?" My mother asked as she took a sip from her coffee. "Uh never mind it was nothing..." I said walking off.

I entered my fathers study with a frown. "Just a min-Oh hello Lemur! Need something?" My dad asked me after I sat down on the stool. "Do you know what today is?" I asked not letting my hope or sorrow show. "No, what is today lemur?" He asked scratching his beard. "Just asking..." I as I walked off.

I sat in the meditation pavilion staring out at the city towards Lin's house. Someone grabbed my side and said 'boo!'. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed and turned to face my brother Bumi. "Happy birthday Lee-chi, Hope you like it. And don't tell anyone, K?" He said handing me a small box. I opened it and saw a hand made bamboo flute. "Oh Bumi its so cool! Thanks!" I said hugging my older brother. "I uh made, with some bamboo but I can change it if you want." Bumi said rubbing the back of his neck. "I love it Bumi at least some one remembered my birthday. It even has nine holes!" I said playing a few notes. "Rio and Kya pitched in a bit but I carved it" He said sitting next to me.

"Thanks Bumi it's the best gift ever!" I said giving him another hug.

after words I went to go see Lin, if any one could cheer me up it was her.

"Hey, LC what's up?" Lin asked after I got there. We sat in her bed. "My sweet caring brother canceled our birthday and now no one is giving me the time of day!" I yelled but it wasn't at her. It was at the scrawny airbender I called brother. drop the 'r' and then you'd have what I thought of him. "Wow. Not even Katara?" Lin asked as I got up and paced running my hand through my long black hair. "No not even dreakgun mother!" I yelled feeling quite betrayed. "Calm down a bit Lee you're gonna cause an earth quake!" Lin said as I tried not to break into tears.

"Sorry but it's just been a bad day for me..." I muttered before my uncle burst into the room. "Lee do not swear! Suyin's sleeping!" He begged quietly as I put a hand to my mouth and nodded. 'dreakgun' meant 'f**king' in the traditional earth kingdom language.

I spent a few more hours with Lin and then went home but still no one said or did anything. and that was the last straw for me.

I stormed into the kitchen angrily. "REALLY? NOT ONE PERSON REMEMBERED TODAY IS MY BIRTH DAY TOO?! JUST BE-BEACUASE HE DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE AT LEAST MAYBE A 'OH HEY HAPPY BIRTH DAY LEE'! BUT NOT ONE! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I stormed back out of the room grabbing an apple.

* * *

Lin's POV

* * *

I walked into the living room, and looked at my parents. "Mom, Dad?" I asked my parents who sat on the couch. "What's up badger mole?" My mom asked.

"Can Lee and I share a birthday?!' I blurted. "But she has one kiddo." My mom said.

"Nuh uh! Tenzin cancelled it..." I said.

"HE WHAT?!" My mom yelled spitting out her water. I nodded sadly, I might've liked him but some times he was a jerk especially to Lee.

"So, here's my plan..." I said telling them my plan for _our_ birthday party.

"I like it badgermole, and I think you're right in not inviting Airhead jr. So, next weekend, at the police station. I think I can do it, just bring Airhead m'k?"

* * *

Lee's POV

* * *

Two weeks after my Never-even-happened-birthday, My uncle Socks was taking me into town for Lin's Birthday, as happy as I was I still wished I could've had my birthday, I was really looking forward to it but at least I had Lin who would still give me something for my birthday.

"So are you excited?" Uncle Sokka asked as we drove to the party location.

"I guess..." I muttered glumly. "Hey, I'm sure your gonna have fun Lee, this is your cousin Lin we're talking about here." He said as we pulled up to the Police station.

When I walked into the main station room, it was dark.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered as the lights turned on, and I got a big hug from Lin.

"Wha-what?" I asked in confusion. "I know that Tenzin," Lin hissed his name. "Canceled your birthday, and we're only two weeks apart so, now we're gonna share our birthday!" Lin smiled.

It was one of the best birthdays I had ever had!

Lin and I got little Police uniforms and a chocolate cake that looked like a police badge with our names written on it.

As well as some other gifts, my parents apologized but I said in turn. "I don't care if Ten-ten never has a birthday EVER again! I'm happy just having one with Lin! Besides we're as close to being twins as it can get!" I smiled wide.

* * *

When we were 18 :I promise

* * *

Lin and I gazed at the roof of our secret cave, which Tenzin had found once, we had just graduated the Academy and were on our first day off.

"Hey LB?" I asked Lin. "Yeah, LC?" She said, we still used our old Nicknames.

"What if we have Kids?" I asked out of no where. "Dunno, I might not have 'em." She said. "Ok, well I mean what if you guys do? or if I ever? What would you name 'em?" I questioned.

"I have no Idea, Besides, why think of names if I'll never have them LC?"

"Just saying Beifong, if I ever have kids, more specifically a girl, I'd name her after you, My LBFF."

"Ha-ha, That's so not like you Lee, You know what, I promise to do the same!" Lin said. I smiled as we fell into a peaceful sleep in the cave.

* * *

Over the next few years Lin's and my friendship only grew stronger!

When we were 20 :Scars

* * *

I sat at the Police station filling out Paper work while my partner and bestest friend was out on the beat.

I heard a call go out over the radio but paid no mind to it till I heard Lin's voice go out over the radio.

" _Unit 3 responding!_ "

I waited and heard other sounds over the Radio but not Lin's voice. But I heard other a call go out for an ambulance.

Not long after Lin stormed in leading Suyin, her younger sister, and went into her mothers office.

I stood and followed in since she was my partner.

"What were you thinking?!" Toph barked at Su, and then turned to Lin. "And what _were_ you thinking? you two have put me in an impossible position!"

"You're mad at me?! She's the one who was running around with criminals!" Lin fumed.

"This is all your fault!" Su snapped.

"I was doing my job!"

"Alright enough! Here's what we're going to do. Su you need to leave the city as soon as possible." My aunt said. "What where am I supposed to go?" Su asked. "You'll stay with your grandparents. Lin hand me the Arrest report." Toph tore the report up and I would have stopped her but it was not my place, part of me told the said 'be a respectful officer' but the other screamed 'SU NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LEASON! A NIGHT IN JAIL WOULD BE GOOD FOR HER!' But I stayed still and silent. Lin on the other hand...

"Mom! what are you doing?! you can't cover this up! there were witnesses!"

"I'm the chief of Police! I can't have a daughter in jail!" Toph said.

"So, once again Su gets to do what ever she wants and there are NO consequences!" Lin growled I for one agreed with her, and not just because she was my friend, Su had gotten away with a lot since she was little!

"This is our only option!" My aunt sighed.

Su walked out of the room and I caught glimpse of a gauze on her left cheek. "Lin are you ok?!" I asked as she got in our car.

"What do you think Lee?" She growled. I pushed her into the passenger side and took the wheel before she could protest.

I drove silently to the Island.

Once we were there I took Lin to Mom's healing room, where Kya was. "What happened to Lin?" She asked me as I went to get mom from the kitchen. "Su." I said and then told mom about Lin.

"Wow you should tell Tenzin that you were attacked by wild hog monkeys and had one hand tied behind you!" Bumi said, his wild stories were awesome although he would exaggerate a bit.

"Or that you saved a baby from a crushed up car! and returned the baby to her parents!" Kya smiled.

"Why's it got to be a girl Ky? I think she should just tell Zin what happened." Rio said arms crossed.

"Tell me what?" Tenzin asked. "NOTHING!" I said stepping in front of him. "Nothing Hmm?" He said as Lin stood.

"Lin what happened to you?!" He asked moving towards her. "I'm fine it's just that little brat of a sister of mine, is going to get away with something once again..." Lin grumbled.

We went to our apartment, it was ours and Tenzin's.

"Somevone nweeds to show tat gwirl some wespect!" I said mouthful of noodles.

"Lee will you mind your manners! and put some clothes on!" Tenzin whined. I swallowed my noodles and laughed as did Lin. "Ten-ten I have clothes on!" I gestured to my tank-top and baggy pants, it was all loosely fitting yet still showed off my figure nicely for being at home. "And I moved out so I could do..." I slurped up an extra long noodle loudly making him wince. "THIS!"

Lin and I laughed as Tenzin turned red in anger, he was so cute how he got mad like that!

* * *

When we were 30 : Break up

* * *

I was asleep in my bed when the apartment shook and I heard Lin yelling. "Not again..." I muttered rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I WANT YOU OUT!" Lin screamed at my brother. I whistled shrilly making the two of them look at me, like my aunt I was short, but my brother, he earned the name beanpole since he was tall and lanky, was very tall.

I grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Tenzin, look *sigh* you just need to go, we're in a rough patch and well... just call it off with Lin... We all know your going gaa gaa for that acolyte. And you know what I don't care if I don't ever see your bald backside ever again! So get out now!" I said shoving him down the hall on every other word.

"Lee?" He asked gently, I shoved a finger in his chest and looked up at him. "I want you out! I never EVER NEVER! WANT! TO! SEE! YOU! AGAIN! Go back to the island and stay there 'council man'!" I stormed back to the apartment in rage no way did I want to see him again.

* * *

when we were 47 :Kids

* * *

Lin and I had just been promoted Chief and Commissioner.

It was pretty good, Life over all was good, Lin had a new boy friend and most of My siblings had kids.

Rio and Princess Suki, Zuko's oldest daughter, she an earth bender, had two boys who had gone missing after a fire burned up their home in the Fire nation.

Kya and Suun, Zuko and Suki's oldest son a fire bender, who lived in the southern water tribe, with their oldest daughter, Rae, a fire bender, and a child on the way.

Bumi and, the current fire lord, Azula, had a fling but it didn't last, but They had a son, Irho.

And _Tenzin_ was married to a younger Acolyte named Pema, they were also expecting...

Lin on the other hand also found love with another acolyte, named Kay. They were going to have a child as well.

I was on my own though, just little old me!

It was all good until the White lotus came and spouted some junk about how 'Jade might be Tenzin's daughter and they needed air benders' it was a load of junk!

It was still good, other than that. Tenzin and, I won't say her name, had a daughter, Jinora.

and Kya and Suun had another daughter, Luten.

* * *

when we were 56 :My little Lin...

* * *

I muttered curses as I finished paperwork for the day, I had just found out some shocking news from Korra and Rae.

I might have done a little but, it was too confusing.

Pema was also expecting, now I was too...

Not that having kids sounded bad, but I was getting old for one, and had this job, which was demanding as it was, having a kid wasn't what I needed right now.

I moved out to a different complex, and avoided Lin as much as I could, Tenzin would flip his lid when he found out, it was kind of easy to avoid Lin since had to fight the Equalists.

I had never felt scared, ok so maybe when my father died and my brother. But other than that I had never, not ever felt scared.

Or so happy, as I held the tiny girl in my arms... "Lin." I breathed, Lin and I promised that we would name our daughters, if we had one, after the other.

I told Rae where I lived, as well as my neighbor, I'd have to have someone to watch her.

* * *

When I was 57 :Goodbye, my little Lin

* * *

I was taking out equalist guards and making my way to Lin. I lunged in front of Lin before one of the guards could shock her, the bolt hit me right in the chest and almost killed me instantly, I groaned in pain, Lin became outraged.

"See this is what will happen to you if you don't tell me where the Avatar is and where the air benders are and I'll spare you and let you keep your bending." Amon said his voice full of evil intent.

"Lin… You can't…. Your better than that!...!" I squeaked out only to get kicked in the stomach by the same guard who electrocuted me.

Lin looked from me to Amon and scowled at him. "I won't tell you anything you monster!" She spat at him rage filling inside her. "Very well." Amon said in a flat voice he then put his hand on her shoulder and then her forehead.

He took her bending away. She closed her eyes and fell forward.

I mustered a small smile at my friend before I was jerked up by the guard once again I only guessed the next part... "Do you want to take her bending away too, Amon?" The guard asked but something was different about him, his mouth showed unlike the other guards.

"No, she'll be dead in a little bit leave her be Lieutenant." Amon said as he strode away from us. The Lieutenant let me fall pack to the ground.

 _"Goodbye my little Lin. I will always love you sweet heart."_ I thought hoping she heard my silent goodbye what I wouldn't have given to just tell her I loved her one last time or to feel those little hands grasp my fingers. I closed my eyes and let the cold darkness overcome me.

* * *

Lin's POV

* * *

I watched as my best friend sacrificed herself for me.

My best friend of 54 years, was gone!

my lip trembled as her smile faded away, that was it, she was gone.

I let myself cry as the rain fell on me and her, our greying black hair stuck to our faces, but it was too late.

"Why'd you do that LC? I still need you! Lee? Lee! Don't go!" I sobbed.

I felt lost, My partner in crime busting was gone, it felt as if he had hit me it the chest with his shocking sticks.

"Goodbye Lee, I love you girl..."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
